


A villain

by mileven_captainswan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Mike Wheeler, Dark, Dark Mike, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love/Hate, Mileven, Pain, Sad, Strangerthings, Tears, based on a Bollywood movie called ek villian, good girl el, happiness eventually, jopper is happening in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileven_captainswan/pseuds/mileven_captainswan
Summary: Mike Wheeler is the troubled guy that does bad stuff. Steals, hurts, kills. You name it. Everything. He has a troubled past but then he meets this girl, El. A happy 24 year old who is in love with life. These two are very opposite because El loves and Mike hates. But El is determined to change that. Change him. Can El do it though? Will El succeed in changing Mike's view of love and happiness? Is there any goodness left in Mike? Or is he doomed for darkness and hate? El asks herself this when El purposes a mission for them to complete.--A bad boy Mike who falls in love with the good girl El and the story of how they got there.





	1. Match stick

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so this is not my first story but it is my first book? series? whatever it is that you call it, I'm doing one! I have always loved 'bad boy loves good girl story and good girl loves bad boy'. This is story is based on a Bollywood movie called Ek Villain (A Villain) which is about a troubled boy who falls in love with a sweet girl. The movie itself is a little different than what I write but it's mostly the same thing and here is the first chapter of this story and I hope you like it.

A free spirited place. Full of music, alcohol and dancing. The Crow club. There was standing the one and only Mike Wheeler in the corner of the dance floor. But he wasn’t there to dance or drink. No no, he was there for one and only thing. Revenge.

That’s all that mattered to him. Taking revenge on the people who hurt or did him wrong. People in the big city of New York knew this. People knew what he is capable of. Everyone knew what he had done. Destroying buildings, fighting people, stealing, driving illegally. Everything he had done. He doesn’t help himself either when he ran away from prison when he was younger either. But he did. And that terrified everyone. Nothing could stop him.

What people did not know about him was his life. They knew his image. A bad guy. His identity was kept on a low profile but people knew who he was. But did they know his story? The story that Mike was an orphan? The story that tells us that Mike Wheeler’s parents abandoned him when he was a child. All he knew from social services was that Mike’s parents did not want him so as soon as he was born, he was dropped off on the road near a small restaurant. An old married couple had found him and called the police.The police tried to find the car and his parents but they couldn’t find them. And since then, Mike has been alone. Sure he was taken in, in foster families but he never felt like he belonged there. Some of them just hurt him, physically and mentally. Some of them tried to help him but couldn’t. He ran away from every single family that took him in. All 7 families. He has switched schools multiple times. For one he had different families, one he ran away, one he got expelled. And then, when he turned 18, he moved out from the last foster house and never blinked once at a family after that.

Why, you may ask yourself. Well the answer is simple. Families are nothing but bullshit. The whole thing with families being happy and kind. That’s all a lie. These 7 families that took Mike in, they did nothing but hate and torture him. Even the ones that tried to connect to him. But it might have been his own fault. He would never open himself up to his families. Always leave them in the cold and never be honest to the ones that tried to care because he knew that they would never understand him. So he couldn’t really get mad at them. He couldn’t really say that all families are full of shit. But then why did his real parents abandon him? If families are real, happy and full of love, why would they leave him outside on the ground as baby? Families are supposed to love and be kind, so why wasn’t his? Why was his parents so cruel? Why couldn’t they at least have dropped him off at a hospital? Did they hate him so much that they had to drop him on the ground?

All these thoughts came to Mike almost everyday. Sometimes by going outside to a market to steal some food and seeing a family shop with smiles on their faces, or on tv when a random tv show shows a family looking happy. He hates it. He hates love and happiness because he knows it is all a lie. At the age of 24, Mike has never had real friends or a real relationships because he knows it is a waste of time. So he does not bother himself with that shit. Being alone is the best feeling for him.

That was the only thing Mike was surrounded of. Darkness. Darkness, pain and hurt consumed every fiber of his being. When he was younger, he would ask why this happened to him, he would always cry at night. But as he got older, he understood what the real world meant. What life meant. After that, Mike switched from sadness to anger. Now he was only angry at everything and everyone.

But as of right now, Mike can’t think of anything else except for taking revenge on the man that lied to him.

Mike ran through the crowd of the club, following a guy who turned around once in a while to see if he was there. The man managed to hide from Mike by running towards the back door, outside the club.

”Shit.” Mike muttered under his breath. Where did that son of a bitch go? Mike then decided to go to the other side of the club, where the bar is. That little shit can’t hide from me.

The guy who lost Mike managed to find his friends at the back door and out of the club. They were all scared shitless and ready to get the fuck out of there before Mike catches them.  
”JOSH! HURRY MAN! THAT MIKE IS GOING TO KILL YOU COME ON HURRY UP!” one of the guys said as Josh ran towards them. As Josh makes his way to them, relieved to have lost Mike he found hope, only to have it crushed.

”SHIT! Sorry guys, come on we need to go now. NOW!” Josh shouted and turned around only to find Mike staring at them. Face down with a black hoodie on, ripped jeans and nice bright clean converse (which are stolen) Mike looked at them, especially at Josh with hate and anger.

Nervous as all the men were, Mike was the first one to speak up.

”Well well well, what do have here? A scared little Josh who thought he managed to run away from me? Or his group of fucktards that are scared shitless?” Mike said, with an intimidated voice.

A guy started screaming and came straight for a punch at Mike. Mike who ducked himself and instead punched the guy that was about to punch him, got hurt really bad but didn’t care because he was determined to end Mike. So did all of them. All of them started punching and knocking Mike. They all used their fists and one found a bat and started hitting Mike. But they were no match to Mike as he took them down one by one. Soon enough everyone was knocked out except Josh.

Josh kneeled down and started crawling backwards as Mike approached closer and closer to him. Josh could smell the alcohol and cigarettes that radiated through the place, because of him. Josh started whimpering and crying. As Mike approached closer and closer, Mike noticed a bottle of gasoline at the corner, he went to grab it before going back to Josh. Now Josh was full on sobbing and started to beg Mike to stop and let him go.

”Please. Please dude I’m sorry. Look I made a mistake alright? It won’t happen again I promise.” Josh said while shaking his whole body, his voice trembling with fear.

But Mike didn’t listen, nor did he care. He started to open up the bottle and Josh kept talking.

”What are you doing man? Please stop, I’m sorry please Mike.”

Mike started pouring the gasoline all over him and Josh cried even more.

”Please Mike, for the sake of god, please stop, please. I’m sorry. Please for god’s sake please stop.”

At this point, Mike started to get annoyed at him.

”Sssshhhh” Mike said through gritted teeth with an angry tone. He leaned down at him, to look straight in his face right after he threw the empty bottle of gasoline down on the floor.

”Are you really praying to god?”

”Mike please I’m sorry.”

”Do you really think that he is going to come down here and save you?”

Josh just looked at him with a confused look.

”Fine, pray. Pray for god to come down here and save you.” Mike says.

He then takes out a match and shows Josh the match stick.

”You can pray until this match burns up. Remember that.” he says with a low voice just before he lits up the match stick.

Josh puts up the pray hands and cried more as Mike lit the match.

”Please Mike it was all a mistake Mike I’m sorry. Oh god please save me, please god please.” Josh says while he closed his eyes.

”Can I say something?” Mike says and Josh looks up confused.

”You know, you shouldn’t be praying to god to save you. You should pray for the wind to blow. Because if this match burns up, you’ll be dead in 2 seconds.” Mike says and he stands back up and he hears Josh continuing to pray.

The match burns up and the wind did not stop him. Josh is screaming at this point and Mike is about to drop the match but then he hears a gunshot. He looks up and sees that a bag of something that he couldn’t really identify, had a hole in it and something was pouring out of it.  
He turns around to find a little boy, possibly 14 or 15, with a gun, pointing at Mike with shaky legs and a frightened face.

”LET GO OF MY BROTHER OR I’LL SHOOT YOU!” he screams and shoots again but misses.

People started screaming after hearing the noise, not really understanding where it came from but it scared everyone. A woman comes and grabs the little boy, most likely his mother, trying to take the gun away from him but the boy wouldn’t let her.

”Stop! What are you doing? STOP” the woman says.

”Mom he will kill him! I have to save him” the boy answers to her.

He looks back at Josh, being angrier than before. Josh does nothing expect look shocked at his brother then at Mike.

Mike burns the match with his finger than takes Josh by the collar of his neck and drags him further out from the club where a group of teenagers are surrounding by the warmth on this cold night in New York. But they turn around to see Mike drag Josh. They see the little boy and the mother run towards. They probably noticed that Mike took Josh and started running after them.

The group of teenagers were screaming and they ran away from the fire after taking their things. Now it’s only Mike, Josh, the little boy and the woman.

The boy catches up to Mike and tries to stop him while Josh is crying and screaming.

”NO! STOP! LET GO OF MY BROTHER!” the boy yells as Josh starts screaming and the woman crying.  
Mike shoves the kid and the boy growls in pain as he hits the hard ground. The woman runs faster and tries to stop him.

”Please let go of my son. Please I beg you.” the woman says but Mike just pushes her away and she lands on the hard ground.

Mike drags him infront of the fire while Josh still begs for him to let go. His mother starts screaming Josh’s name and managed to grab his hand for a little while before Mike pulls away even further from her.

”MOM!” Josh yells but it’s useless, he is too far away from her.

Mike pulls up Josh from the ground, making him stand right infront of the fire, backwards so that Josh can’t see the fire.

”Please Mike. Please Mike let me go. I’m sorry Mike I really am. Please Mike. Let me go.” Josh says with a trembling voice.

”Alright fine, I’ll let you go. I’ll let you go, you piece of shit.” Mike says and he lets go of Josh’s collar. Mike puts his hands up in the air and smirks and he starts walking back, still looking at Josh. Josh sighs in relief and starts laughing and just then, Mike kicks him on the stomach, screaming causing Josh to fall right into the fire.

”NOOOO!!!” his little brother yells from the ground.

”JOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!” his mother is yelling as she stands up. Tears falling down her cheek and Mike does not bat. a. single. tear. He just smiles as he looks at the fire. He looks back to see his brother and he looks at him with fear before running away.

Mike runs after him until he looses sight of him as they reach a small market right around the club. He catches the boy running behind a table where no one was standing around the table after and he smirks. Gotcha. He runs to table, going around to find…

…nothing. He wasn’t there. As he is about to leave the table, the sees the tip of shoes, knowing whose shoe that is, right behind the cover of the table.

Mike grabs the cover and pulls it up as he is screaming.

The boy was curled up at the corner of the table. His legs to his chest and shaking and crying when he sees Mike. Mike was about to grab him but then he stopped as he looked at the boy.  
A flash of shock is visibly written on his face as he remembers that pose very well. Closing his eyes, he gets a flashback of when he stayed at one foster family. One of the families that would torture him. He sees himself under a table sitting exactly like that, fear that his foster parents would find him and hurt him like they did before. They would slap him and punch him until he turned purple. He would often hide under the table so that they would not find them. The pain, the hurt, the fear. Everything comes flashing back to him. Not wanting to remember that feeling again, he quickly shakes his head and opens his eyes. He just looks at the boy. Not able to do anything.  
Before he can even hear the sounds of sirens, or hearing footsteps and yells, Mike is grabbed by the police and taken away.  
Taken away there again. That familiar place.


	2. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of this story! I still do not know how many chapters there will be for this story but we will see. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The wind in the hair. The sunlight in the face. Children laughing and playing around on the ground. That was amazing to the girl who was riding in her vespa. El Hopper. El doesn’t know why but that feeling is amazing to her. It feels like you are free. Free from everything. Free from people, the world. You are just alone when you surround yourself in beauty which is exactly what El was doing. But El wasn’t just riding her vespa for the sake of riding it. No no, she had to go some where. As much as she loved riding her vespa, she had a task to get done. Usually something people don’t look forward to. The police station. 

El had to go to the station to get some of her dad’s things. Dad as in chief Jim Hopper. He was the main chief everyone knew about in the city. But since he was getting married, he hadn’t been in the station in a really long time so he had sent El to get the rest of his things. Things like watch, his favorite mug, some paperwork and more. Needless to say, it wasn’t the worst trip ever. Even though she had bring a bunch of things to Hopper, she still liked the station. Or the people who worked there is more the answer. 

El Hopper is a free spirited person. She loves the world, people, nature, sun. Everything really. But that’s not really surprise because El is really in love with everything. Her friends and family say that all the time. But it hasn’t always been that way. El had a tough childhood. She was born into a family of misery and hate. She was abused by her biological parents and older brother since birth. Physical and mental taunt and abuse was something she grew up with and she thought everyone did too. It was something she carried with her her whole life. How would she know that it’s not okay to hit your children to discipline them at the age of 5? Not knowing any better she told this to her favorite teacher at school, Ms Torman and she immediately called the police. 

El got adopted by her dad Hopper when she was 9 years old and when she was 11, her dad got together with Joyce Byers, an old classmate and now, 13 years later, are getting married. She loves Joyce and everything that comes with her. Joyce is El’s role model and not only does she look up to her but she also looks up to her sons, Jonathan and Will Byers. Jonathan is a couple years older than El and he loves El like his sister and she loves him like a brother. Will is the same age as El and she has grown to love and care for her brother so much. They have a special connection that only she and him has. It’s like they know what each other is feeling. Which is like totally awesome. 

As El thinks of her life, her dad and soon to be stepmother and brothers, how lucky she is that she has them and how lucky she is that she does not live the way she used to. In that hellhole. El doesn’t want to think about that. So she decides to cancel the pain by focusing on the beauty in everything. 

One thing that sucks however, that she can’t unfortunately see the beauty in is that her brother Will can not attend his parents wedding. Will is in college out of state and goes to an art program and he can’t take any holidays because of Will’s evil principal Dr. Brenner. According to Will, he just wants to make everyone miserable so he denied Will’s request to take a couple days off. 

If only there was a way to get him out. El thought to herself, completely blinded to the man that El almost ran over with her vespa. The shout of the man brought her back to reality and she quickly stopped. 

Out of breath, being already upset, she couldn’t help herself but snap at the man who looked oddly calm after almost being run over. 

”Are you blind or something? Can’t you tell where you are walking? Do you want to get run over? Jesus.” El snapped at the man with an angry voice. 

The man just stood there looking at her and El just got angrier. 

”Hello?? Are you deaf or something? Why aren’t you saying anything?!” El quickly fired.

”I’m sorry. I- I wasn’t watching where I was going.” the man replied with a low deep voice. 

El knew this wasn’t really his fault. She didn’t watch where she was going and now she blamed the guy. However, it felt a tad late to apologize so she just ignored that guilt feeling. It’s now she also takes in on how this guy looks. He is wearing jeans and a white tea. His eyes are quite big and he as a weird moon like shaped scar on his left hand.

”Whatever, just watch where you are going, okay?” She said with an angry tone. 

”Yes I will.” the man said and looked at her with a creepy and weird smile. 

Weird. El started her vespa and took off. She looked back at the man and he was still looking at her. El looked infront of her again and just dismissed it as just some weird flirtation thing. 

El reached the station safely and entered the station and tried to find anyone she recognized. Flo was sitting right next to the left, reading something so she walked up to her. Flo hearing someone come by looked up to see El and an instant smile formed on her face. 

”El! Sweetie, hi! How are you?” Flo said with a bright smile. 

”I’m great Flo, you?” El answered with a pretty smile of her own. 

”Ah you know how it is. With your dad not working right now things are getting a little crowded in here. I mean just last night, they found a man who killed a man by throwing him in the fire. Ugh, it’s just so scary sometimes.” Flo said.

”Oh wow. Yeah that is scary. But hey, don’t think about that. I mean come on, my dad is getting married tomorrow and the wedding is going to be so much fun. You’re coming right?” 

”Oh yeah yeah for sure! It’s actually crazy to think that your dad is going to get married! I still remember when he started whining like a baby because I gave him an apple instead of a donut.” Flo said laughing. 

”No way.” El said laughing too. Just the imagining that makes her laugh because that is so her dad. But she remembered what she was really here for.

”Hey listen Flo, I need to get some things from the office to my dad. Is it okay if I swing by?” El asked nicely, knowing she would because she always goes there but it doesn’t hurt to ask.  
”Yeah yeah sure go right ahead!” Flo said with another bright smile.

”Okay thanks!” El said and headed to his desk. 

On her way there, she looked through the cells that she normally does. She doesn’t really see anyone because no one is usually there since they don’t stay in the cells of a small police station that long, so she expects to not see nothing at all. But what she surprised her. She saw a guy, shirtless, hands tied up and getting beat up by two officers that she doesn’t really know. She stops one second to look before they see her stand there. 

She can’t see really well who the person is, not that she would know who he is so she didn’t bother of looking into how he looks. She wanted to know why the guy was in there. 

”Tell us! Tell us right now why you did it!” an officer yells in his ear. El noticed that he had blood on his face and bruises all over his chest. 

”I don’t tell people why I do the things I do. I just do them.” he says. Wow his voice is low and raspy. El did not expect that. 

”So you just threw the man in the fire for no reason then huh?” the other officer said. 

Oh so he is the guy Flo was talking about. El listened closely to what they were talking about.

”Tell us why you did it. Was he your enemy, huh? SPIT IT OUT!” an officer said and boom the other one punched the guy right in the face. El scrunched her face, she was kinda feeling sorry for that man. That he had to face that pain. But then she remembered what he had done and she quickly dismissed that feeling, even though it was still there, deep deep down. 

”Did anyone send you there? Or did you just go alone? Spit it out or we will make you suffer so much that you actually wish that you die.” one of the officers says and leans down to face the man. 

El couldn’t really tell but it looked like the guy was laughing. Or chuckling at least. And she thought it was weird. This guy is in extreme amount of pain and the only thing he does is to laugh about it? He must be crazy. But at the same time, El got the same feeling back that was buried deep within her. The feeling of sympathy towards the guy. She continued to listen to them and watching them from afar. 

”People say that they are scared of death, scared of dying. Because they don’t know what happens after that. But me? Hah, I face death every single day. Because life is a lie. It’s bullshit. Life is nothing but misery. It’s filled with fucked up things and most of all? It’s death. ” he says before getting a punch right in the face. 

”DON’T ACT SMART WITH US OR YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU WERE BORN!” the officer screams.

El turned around, not wanting to see anymore. She instead gets an idea and she takes out a small journal from her bag and a pen. Opening the book and flips through the pages, where she finds an empty page, she writes something on it. 

To save a life.

__________

Mike can feel pain flowing through him. The sting and burn on his face and in his whole body. It hurts so bad that he wants to scream. But Mike doesn’t scream because he knows that this is what life is all about. Pain. Even though, he faces pain every single day, it doesn’t mean he gets used to it. It still hurts. But Mike just does not want to show it. 

The officers left him in the cell alone to grab some photos of something that they thought would make him talk. As if that is going to make him spill his guts. 

Trying to focus on anything else but his pain, since he’d much rather suffer than admit why he did what he did, he tried to look for something else. Looking around, he sees a girl. She is writing something in a book.

He can see the girl has shoulder length, curly honey brown hair that ends with waves, barely touching her shoulder. She is wearing a long skirt that peaked her legs, converse and a white sleeveless shirt that hugged her chest and what seems to be a lot of necklaces and bracelets. She has a shoulder length bag hanging from her shoulder. But that’s not what Mike is actually focusing on. No he is looking at her face. Her face. It’s… It’s beautiful. He can’t see perfectly but he knows that she is really pretty. Really pretty. Heck she is goddamn hot. The way her body moves and hugs her clothes. The way her chest rises up and down as she breathes. The way her hips poke out. Wow. Granted, he had seen pretty girls in his life, mostly from his school but this girl topped all of those girls. She was definitely something else. 

All of a sudden, he hears a sound, a sound that interrupts his thoughts. He hears a whistle and two men comes up towards the girl. They look her down and whistle at her again. 

”Damn girl, your ass is fine in that skirt. But it’s so hot outside baby, you’d want to take it off. Here let me help you.” one of the guys say and takes out his hands towards the girl while the other laughs at her. Mike gets angry. Even angrier than before. He just wants to go out there and rip the guys heads off. He was not liking these guys motives and he did not want to see what was going to happen to her. Wait. Why the fuck do I care. I don’t know her. And even if I did so what. She is not worth it. She is probably like everyone else. A piece of shit who does not care for anyone but herself. A self centered bitch like everyone else in this world. Even with his dark thoughts, Mike couldn’t look away. Because what this girl did next surprised him to the core. 

The girl put her book back in her bag and stomped right on the guy’s right foot. 

”Oouch! What the fuck is wrong with you, you bit-” the guy says but gets interrupted because the girl kicks her leg right between the guy’s legs which make him scream in even more pain.  
”You know, nothing is really wrong with me. It’s just guys like you that pisses the shit out of me that I can’t help myself. Whoops, I’m sorry. Well not really haha.” the girl says with confidence. Her voice was sweet and soft but in the most profound way possible. But she wasn’t done talking. 

”You think that you can just come up to me, make a comment about my ass and then try to assault me and what? I’m just supposed to take it? In your dreams.” she scoffs. 

”Hey, I just gave you a compliment and you just fucking kicked me in my groin.” the guy says. 

”Oh was that what that was? I just thought that was sexual harassment.” the girl says, pausing before continuing. ”Trying to grab my ass is not a compliment. It is sexual harassment. You know why? Because I never said it’s okay for you to talk about my ass or if it’s okay for you to touch it. We’re at a police station. I could easily take you to one officer here and have you and you and your egghead friend over here…” she looks at the other guy who looks scared now, before looking back and continuing. ”…arrested. But I’m not going to do that. Because I actually don’t think you’re a dick who actually likes to torment girls. I just think that you’re an ignorant piece of shit who don’t understand what respecting women means. So here is what I will offer you.” the girl says, taking a step over to the guy, who now, also looks scared. ”I’ll stay quiet if you treat women the way they should be treated. With respect. And if not. Then you best get your own ass used to staying here in these cold cells. Deal?” the girl says proud and clear. 

The guy gulps and nods intensely before running away from her. 

Mike is left looking at the girl as she exhales. Like she had been holding in that breath for a long time. And Mike is just shocked at what he saw. 

The girl glances over at his direction before landing her eyes on his. She looks closely as if she trying to see what he looks like or something. She puts on a small smile and leaves the place. 

As she walks away, a man comes by who he recognized instantly. His only friend. Dustin Henderson. 

Yes he was alone his entire life. But Dustin was something else. He was the only person Mike could ever see him as a friend. They met when they were 12 years old, when Mike was on the run from his foster parents. He found Dustin playing in a park where there were kids and a lot of adults. Dustin, like Mike, has also been alone his whole life. Well not really, but he feels like no one can understand him except Mike. That’s why they became friends. They would meet in the park every now and then when they were kids and they would do criminal things from time to time. Dustin not so keen on doing this, still helped Mike to steal, punch and sell illegal stuff from time to time. He had always been there for Mike and he is here now. 

”Hey dude, I got the call. Don’t worry, I have enough money to bail and get you the fuck out of here.” Dustin says while showing him a bag of money. He continued.

”Holy shit, what the fuck did they do to you?” Dustin says while making an uncomfortable face. 

”Yeah well what are you gonna do? I am not about to spill my guts.” Mike says, trying not to think of the burning, throbbing pain in his back. 

”Okay, well don’t worry I’ll get you out.” Dustin says before leaving the place to go bail him. 

Mike was so done with this piece of a shit place. He couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of there. 

_____________

El managed to get all of her dad’s things and she got out of the station, saying goodbye to Flo and headed to her vespa. She placed the things on the ground so that she could get her vespa started and go home. But before she did, she saw the guy from earlier, the guy in the cell, come out with another man. The guy looked contented and this was the first time El realized how good he looked. He was super long and lanky but his dark mop of hair, the freckles that splashed on his pale skin, the dark eyes. Just everything. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. And El was not about to waste her time anymore. She started the vespa and drove. 

_____________

Finally, some fresh fucking air. Mike thought as he stepped out of the station with Dustin walking beside him. He had only been there for less than 24 hours but he still could taste the fresh air on his face and that was a great feeling to him. 

”So you’re gonna be okay right? I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Dustin says while he put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. Mike didn’t say anything, he just nodded. 

”Okay good. And listen, I got your truck for you and I’m actually heading down town to run some errands.” Mike just nods before they say goodbye to head to their own direction. He sees his truck on the left side on the station and starts heading there before he hears someone calling him or at least what he thinks is meant for him. He turns around to see the girl from earlier, riding on a vespa towards him. 

”Hey!” she said as she comes towards him. Mike just turns around and continues to walk to the truck. With his long legs, she can’t really keep up with him and Mike sees that as a victory.  
”Hey wait up!” she said and this time she caught up with him. ”Do you wanna hear a joke?” the girls says as she is now driving next to him. Mike looks at her and just ignores her.

”There was a thief who once went to a house to steal. He found a safe and on it, it said, ’there is no need to break open the safe. Just type in 1, 2 and 3 and then press the red button and the safe will open. As soon as the thief pressed the button and opened the safe, an alarm started ringing and the police came and caught him. While leaving the house with the police, the thief said to the owner, ’I have lost faith in humanity today’.” she said and she started laughing. What kind of joke was that? Mike just looked at her without saying anything and then he walked away even faster than before. And then out of nowhere, the bike stops right infront of him so that he couldn’t continue to walk. 

”Hey, it wasn’t that bad of a joke. You could have at least smiled.” the girl said with a grimace on her face. He just looked at her without saying anything. She started to laugh before speaking again. 

”I’m El by the way.” El said while she took her hand out to shake his. 

”Mike.” he said without shaking his hand and he started to walk away. El got of her bike and quickly went to him. 

”Mike okay, hi Mike.” Mike just looked at El with a weird look on her face before she continued. 

”Look I need you to do something for me, alright? No need to steal from a safe, just kidnap someone. My dad is getting married tomorrow and my soon to be step mom’s son, Will, won’t be able to attend the wedding because he is away at college and his principal is like super evil and he hates happiness so he kinda said no on giving him days off. So I need to get him out of there for like the weekend so I was wondering if you could help me?” 

Mike just gave El the weirdest look ever. As if she just ran around in circles, making monkey sounds on the street. What is this girl on seriously? Does she even hear herself when she speaks? Nonetheless, there was no way he was going through with this stupidity. Why in the world would he do a favor for a girl he does not know? He wouldn’t obviously. And that’s the plan he was going with. Mike started to walk away when she blocked his way yet again. 

”Hey, I will give you money okay? It’s not like I’ll ask you to do it for free, jeez.” El said before she continued, Mike still looking at her like she has lost her mind. ”You know, I would have done it myself, but you do go to a saloon to cut your hair, gett your teeth fixed at a dentist, so we go to a ’bad guy’ to get someone kidnapped, right?” she said while air quoting on bad guy before continuing. ”Because you look like a villain, right?” El said throwing her arm in the air and laughed. 

At that, Mike had heard enough and walked away, El not stopping him either. He went to his truck and got inside, El stood there and watched him walk before taking something out of her bag. She took out a polaroid camera. 

”Hey villain!” El shouted and Mike looked at her direction. ”Smile!” she said before taking his picture and then laughing. Mike drove away before looking in the mirror in the car at her. He was glad that he wasn’t going to see her anymore. 

Oh how wrong he was with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story! I'm not sure when I will be uploading the next one. But soon hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, so what do you think? Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon! I am writing the second chapter as we go. No mileven since this chapter was more of an introduction to Mike and his character. Next chapter, will definitely contain mileven! :)


End file.
